1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image mainly using an electrophotographic process, and a trouble state notifying method for use with the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as a laser beam printer, etc. for use with an electrophotographic process, a common method of discriminating a trouble when the laser beam printer engine falls in a trouble state can be a method of discriminating it by an LCD display on the laser beam printer or by the display of an LED, LCD, etc. by depressing a reset switch, etc.
However, when a small device, etc. is designed, there are an increasing number of laser beam printers without a display unit such as an LCD, an LED, etc. to realize a smaller or less expensive unit. In this case, when a laser beam printer engine becomes faulty, a user or a service staff connects a personal computer or other jigs, etc. and confirms the fault.
However, in the conventional methods, there has been the problem that a user or a service staff has to connect a personal computer or another jig, etc. to discriminate a trouble when an engine, etc. of an image forming apparatus without a display unit such as an LCD or an LED commonly used in a small device, etc. or a reset switch, etc. falls in the trouble state.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above mentioned problem.
The present invention aims at providing an image forming apparatus and a trouble state notifying method for use with the image forming apparatus capable of easily discriminating a trouble using only a printer engine without a personal computer or another specific jig, etc. when the printer engine falls in a trouble state.
According to the present invention, an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an image in a recording medium using an electrophotographic process, conveying means for conveying a recording medium fed to the image forming means, and drive means for driving the conveying means includes:
instruction means for indicating execution of a test mode of an image forming operation;
detection means for detecting a trouble state of the image forming means; and
control means for sending a notice of a trouble state of the image forming means by varying driving operations of the drive means based on a trouble state detection result of the detection means when the instruction means indicates execution of a test mode of an image forming operation.
It is preferable that the control means sends a notice of a trouble state of the image forming means by varying the driving times of the drive means based on a trouble state detection result of the detection means.
It is preferable that the control means sends a notice of a trouble state of the image forming means by varying the driving frequencies of the drive means based on a trouble state detection result of the detection means.
It is preferable that the control means sends a notice of a trouble state of the image forming means by varying the driving times and frequencies of the drive means based on a trouble state detection result of the detection means.
It is preferable that the image forming means includes latent image forming means for forming an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive member according to an input image signal, developing means for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive member by the latent image forming means using a developer; transfer means for transferring a developer image developed by the developing means on a conveyed recording medium; and fixing means for fixing the developer image transferred from the transfer means to a recording medium. The detection means detects a trouble state of the latent image forming means and a trouble state of the fixing means.
It is preferable that the control means sends a trouble state of the image forming means by varying the driving operations of the drive means with the detection result by the detection means indicating: a first trouble state in which only the latent image forming means is faulty; a second trouble state in which only the fixing means is faulty; and a third trouble state in which the latent image forming means and the fixing means are both faulty.
It is preferable that a display unit including an LCD or an LED is provided.
It is preferable that reset instruction means for indicating reactivation of the image forming means is provided.
The trouble state notifying method for use with the image forming apparatus according to the present invention having image forming means for forming an image in a recording medium using an electrophotographic process, conveying means for conveying a recording medium fed to the image forming means, and drive means for driving the conveying means includes:
an indicating step of indicating execution of a test mode of an image forming operation;
a detecting step of detecting a trouble state of the image forming means; and
a notifying step of sending a notice of a trouble state of the image forming means by varying the driving operations of the drive means based on a trouble state detection result of the detecting step when the indicating step indicates execution of a test mode of an image forming operation.
According to the present invention, when the instruction means indicates the execution of the test mode of an image forming operation, the control means sends a notice of a trouble state of the image forming means by varying the operation of the drive means for driving the conveying means for conveying the recording medium to be fed to the image forming means based on a trouble state detection result of the image forming means for forming an image using an electrophotographic process by the detection means. Therefore, when the image forming means falls in a trouble state, the trouble can be easily discriminated only by the image forming apparatus without a personal computer or another special jig, etc.
Furthermore, when the control means sends a trouble state of the image forming means by varying the driving operations of the drive means with the detection result by the detection means indicating: a first trouble state in which only the latent image forming means is faulty; a second trouble state in which only the fixing means is faulty; and a third trouble state in which the latent image forming means and the fixing means are both faulty, the first to third trouble state can be easily discriminated only by the image forming apparatus without a personal computer or another special jig, etc. when the image forming means falls in a trouble state.
The above mentioned and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent by reference to the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.